Computing systems such as portable computers, desktop computers, tablet computers, smartphones, etc., include at least one processor that may include a plurality of processing units (i.e., cores). Each processor may be associated with one or more cache memories (“cache”). The cache memories may be arranged in levels. For example, each processing unit may be associated with a respective dedicated first level cache. One or more intermediate level cache(s) may be associated with each of one or more subsets of the plurality of processing units. A last level cache (LLC) is typically shared by the plurality of processing units. A respective portion of the LLC may be allocated to each of the plurality of cores. The portion may be static, i.e., may not change during operation of the computing system.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.